Enter The Angels
by Inkcrafter
Summary: (Based on my dA pics. People wanted a fic for it, so here ya go!) When the 'bots decided to use their holoforms to go with Miko and Raf to see an Angelic Layer tournament, none of them, not even Miko and Raf, expected to find out that Jack was actually in the tournament. As the reigning American Champion. Meet Jacks angel and childhood best friend, Illana.
1. Chapter 1

**So on dA, I posted a few pics that crossover TFP and an anime known as Angelic Layer. People wanted a story for it, so here it is! It may or may not be updated regularly, depends on if I have a muse. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

A small, raven haired boy stared in awe at an item on a stores shelf.

A plastic egg sat there before him, a small human-like form inside it, a doll.

"Jack? Honey, are you ready to go?"

The little boy, Jack, looked up in surprise at his mother, then looked back at the doll in the egg.

"Mama?"

The woman crouched down, smiling.

"Yes?"

"Can I get that?" The boy asked, pointing.

June looked in surprise, first at Jack, then the angel egg.

"You want that for your birthday? Don't you want a bigger toy?"

"Nuh-uh." Jack retorted, shaking his head.

June smiled, petting his hair.

"Alright, let's go pay for it."

"Yay!" Jack cheered.

As June stood back up, rummaging in her wallet, Jack took the egg in his hands and carefully hugged it to his chest.

June handed him the money, and Jack ran to the counter.

The woman at the register was alarmed, to say the least, when the little boy stood on tip toe, setting the angel egg on the counter.

"I'd like this please, miss."

The woman smiled.

"Of course. Would you like the starter kit as well?"

Jack looked at his mother in question, and she smiled at the cashier.

"Yes please."

Jack smiled. He was finally going to have a friend!

**Later**

Jack opened the angel egg, letting the clear liquid spill out into the tub. He then carefully scooped up the doll in his hands, examining it closely. A smile graced his face.

"Hi! I'm Jack, your new friend!"

There was no reply, but Jack didn't mind. He grabbed a washcloth.

"Let's both get clean, okay?" He chirped.

He gently used the washcloth to clean off the doll, washing off any extra goop from the angel.

Once finished, he set it on the toilet lid as he dried himself off. Getting dressed, he quickly picked up the doll and ran to his room. There, the kit waited, open and ready.

He looked through the instructions (now glad that he'd learned to read early). Then he turned to the box, looking at all the hair types. His eyes fell on one that was long and white as snow.

"Woah...pretty..." He mumbled in awe as he carefully picked it up, placing it on the dolls head.

He picked up the small pair of scissors his mom gave him to use (after repeating a promise many times to be careful) and began to slowly, carefully cut the hair.

He hummed happily, now and then talking idly to the doll as he worked. Soon, the hair was short and messy, except for a part in the back that remained long, tied back in a thin ponytail.

Jack smiled to the doll as he stood, going to his little desk where the laptop was already set up and waiting.

Jack carefully placed the doll in the glowing cylinder, watching her float for a moment before turning to the laptop and starting to make his angel.

He decided he wanted a tall angel, instead of a small one. Really really tall! But she'd be light, not heavy. Jack would be carrying her around, after all. And she'd be fast too! Fast and really awesome!

Soon, Jack found himself finished, and smiled as he hit enter.

A screen popped up with a ding, making him jump, startled.

It wanted a name for the angel.

"A name?" Jack said aloud, looking at the doll, he then smiled. "Well everyone needs a name! Right?" He said cheerfully. He then thought for a long moment.

"Hm...Illana." He finally stated, looking once more at the angel.

"Your name will be Illana." He said again with finality, nodding.

It took him a moment to spell it out, but he did it in the end and pressed enter once more.

Jack stood, going to the cylinder as it faded. He yelped, catching Illana as she fell out. He then smiled slightly, holding her up and looking at her. He then blushed as he realized something.

Illana needed clothing.

**Later**

Jack smiled as he finished putting clothes on Illana, inspecting her for a moment. He'd always liked acid green and black together. (A/N: Angel picture is on my devianart account 'Blackbeltgal')

Jack smiled.

"Alright, all done! You're my new best friend!"

Illana was smiling, which made Jack's own widen. He hugged the angel close. He was so happy to have a friend now.

**10 years later**

A fifteen -almost sixteen- year old boy sat, staring at the layer bellow as Illana flipped away from her opponent.

To think, ten years ago he only wanted a friend, never having even considered fighting in an angelic layer battle. But now, here he was, reigning American champion. While in America, it wasn't widespread or aired on tv, it was still popular.

He heard his opponent make a sound of frustration, and looked up. The girl, about his age, looked to be scared and struggling with the battle. She looked up, and Jack offered a smile.

Illana lashed out, a kick sending the other angel flying. The crowd erupted into cheers.

"Wow! Illana's kick sent her opponent flying!" The announcer exclaimed. The crowd cheered even louder.

It was almost over, Jack mused.

Illana got a strong grip on the opposing angel's forearm. She spun, using the momentum to throw the other into the air. Illana then jumped up, grabbing the angel and flipping them both so she was on top. She kicked off of her opponent, sending the other angel flying to the ground with a large thud.

Illana landed easily, straightening. A moment later, the buzzer sounded.

"Illana...Wins!"

The crowd roared with cheers.

Illana turned, heading to the edge of the layer and jumping out. Jack caught her carefully, smiling.

"Good job, 'Lana." He murmured as the announcer psyched the crowd by talking about Jack's long standing record of wins.

His seat lowered to the ground and he stepped out. He paused to look around at the bright blarring lights and crowd. He really loved Angelic Layer. But after this would be school, and until the next summer there would be no tournaments. With a sigh, he headed to meet up with his mom.

Illana sat on his arm, and he smiled at her.

"What should we eat today? I heard the cafeteria has Chinese now, sound good?"

No reply came as usual, but Jack didn't mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack couldn't believe all that had happened in the past few months. With the war and the Autobots, time and flown by like nothing, and now it was summer. He couldn't wait to go and be in the Angelic Layer tournament once more, he'd missed not being able to play.

Jack smiled as he went about his room, getting ready.

"You excited Illana?" He asked the angel as he wrestled on a shirt. "I can't believe it's been a whole year already! I can't wait to go!"

He looked at Illana as he sat to pull on some socks.

"Did I tell you? Miko and Raf heard about the tournament, they convinced the 'bots to use their holoforms to take them. They're gonna air the tournament of tv too, pretty exciting, huh? Now it's almost as popular here as it is in Japan."

Standing, Jack picked up Illana, letting her sit on his shoulder as they headed to the kitchen.

Jack blinked in surprise when he entered and found his mom cooking. She usually wasn't up so early.

"M...Mom?"

June looked over her shoulder and smiled at him.

"Good morning, sweetie. You and Illana ready for today?"

Jack nodded, sitting on the barstool at the little island in the kitchen.

"Yeah. We're both really excited!"

June laughed softly.

"Well that's good. Have you told the others yet? That you're the champion?"

Jack shook his head.

"Mm, no. I thought maybe I could surprise them."

June giggled.

"Oh, you want to make Miko and Raf faint from shock?"

Jack frowned slightly.

"Hey, it's not _that_ unbelievible."

"Uh-huh." June replied, unconvinced as she set a plate of food in front of Jack.

Jack stuck his tongue out at her childishly, then set Illana on the island before beginning to eat.

"Well, I'll be cheering for you. Do your best today." June said, smiling.

Jack nodded.

"Yeah. We'll do our best." He looked at the doll, softly smiling. "Right, 'Lana?"

**Later**

"Wooooaaaahhh! Look at this place, it's awesome!" Miko cheered, looking around in awe.

The others laughed as she and Raf ran about, looking at all the screens and people around.

"Miko, stay close! Don't want ta lose ya in this crowd." Bulkhead stated.

The teen girl pouted, but did as asked (for once).

"We should go find our seats before all the good ones are taken." June spoke up, bringing everyones attention to her.

Optimus' holoform nodded.

"Yes, you are correct. Come, everyone."

Jack tapped his mom's shoulder, jerking his thumb at the building, silently telling her he was going to go to the waiting room. June nodded, ruffling his hair before following the others. They were oblivious as Jack ran off.

The group finally settled on some high up seats, so they could sit there, or stand on the deck that was right behind them.

"What exactly are these 'angels'?" Arcee asked, still confused.

June smiled.

"They're like little robots, but to the dues', they're a lot more than that."

"What'cha mean?" Smokescreen asked, leaning over the railing.

"To some, their angels are friends, to others siblings, and some even see the angels as their kids."

"Weird..."

"Not weird." June laughed. "It's a good thing, and think about it, the ability to create whatever you want? It allows one to express themselves and their imagination is put to an amazing use."

Everyone looked up in surprise when the lights suddenly dimmed, music playing over the speakers.

"Welcome one and all to the American Angelic Layer Tournament!" The announcer exclaimed, elicticing cheers from the crowd.

"This year is a milestone for Angelic Layer in the states, because this year, the Tournament will be on national tv! The fights this year are sure to be more exciting than ever!"

The crowd cheered that much later, the joy and excitement palpable.

"First up are two new comers to the games, Celia and her angel Kora, against Jenny and her angel Demi!"

The group went silent as they watched the angelic fight.

**Elsewhere**

Jack sat, watching the screen in the waiting room.

"Who do you think'll win the fight, 'Lana?" He asked his angel in a murmur. He smiled slightly when there was no reply, returning his attention to the fight again.

He remembered the first time he fought. It was a week after he got Illana. Jack had been practicing, and he guessed the other thought a five year old would be easy to beat.

They couldn't have been more wrong.

From the very begining, Jack had an uncanny connection with his angel. He'd won in one and a half minutes.

Jack didn't know really at first why he wanted Illana to fight He had nothing to fight for, and Illana was his friend, right?

Then he realized that was why. Fighting made him and Illana even closer, their connection stronger, and their fighting sharper and better.

The battle ended after a few minutes, with a minimal difference in points. Jack examined the winners face and frowned.

"She doesn't believe in her doll. I feel sorry for her angel." He stated, features softening with sadness. He looked at Illana.

"If we fight her, we won't let her win. Alright Illana? If we fight her, you won't make her angel suffer, will you?"

Everyone looked up when a woman entered the room.

"Number A3, Jack Darby?"

Jack smiled, standing.

"Here." He replied.

The woman blinked, then smiled.

"Please make your way to the layer, your battle is up after this."

Jack nodded.

"Alright, thanks."

The woman smiled before going back down the hall. Jack soon followed the hall, soon waiting at the end where it led to the stadium. He looked down at Illana.

"Let's do our best, alright? We'll give a battle that the others will be proud of."

As always, there was no reply. Jack smiled.

"Let's shine. Both of us, today, on the layer."


End file.
